The Uchiha Brothers
by lemonberryPUNCH
Summary: /SasuSaku/ To think it started off with a girl never hearing about the Uchiha Brothers... this isn't going to end well. Jo Bros with a mix of Hannah Montana!
1. 01

-

-

**.OI**

_Click! __**Flash!**_

**(badupm-badupm) (**_screecchhhh._**) (SLAP!)**

Frown. Dazzling black hair blowing in the wind. Two lines running down his perfect face (_those damn lucky lines). _Skaterboi body!

Smile! Blue eyes. _Blackwhisker!scars_. Hawt tanned (_and totally life guard body) _body.

Smirk. Dark onyx eyes with a flicker of red. Pitch black hair with a pinch of blue. One word:_ Gorgeous._

Who are they-----------?

**

* * *

**

**The Uchiha Brothers.**

* * *

_-_

_The Uchiha Brothers_

**by: lemonberryPUNCH**

**-**

**-**

* * *

**-**

**-**

"_I don't understand why so many teenage girls dream about getting with rock stars. I mean the chance of meeting them is unlikely, but the chance to get them to fall in love with you is impossible."_

_-_

_-_

* * *

_-_

_-_

**.OZ**

It was a completely normal day for the Uchiha Brothers. About 6 girls had tried to break in the house; 2 had tried to climb the wall to Naruto's room while the other 4 had tried to dress up as maid to get in (thankfully Sasuke caught them in the act), and each had received around 2 million email messages from the loving fans.

Ah, yes. A completely normal day.

Itachi was currently in his room tidying his hair (you had to wash _AND_ condition this baby to make it look like it does!) while his stereo system was blasting off some of their own songs that had previously been out on CD. The funny thing was that he had only played the songs where he sang.

Che. Self-centered.

Naruto was playing on _xbox!live _on the large sofa (from pbteen, of course), speaking quickly over the headset connect to said game system. A "Dattebayo!" was heard every once and awhile by the blonde boy.

Idiot.

Sasuke was strumming on his guitar, thinking of some new notes to the current song he was writing for their CD that was coming up. He was sitting in the kitchen, on top of the island in the center of the room.

Everything was peaceful and calm and life couldn't get any better—

"YO, I GOT THAT HIT THAT BEAT THE BLOCK. YOU CAN GET THE BASS OVERLOAD. I GOT THAT ROCK AND ROLL, THAT FUTURE FLOW. THAT DIGITL SPIT. NEXT LEVEL VISUAL SHIT. I GOT THAT BOOM BOOM POW. HOW THE BEAT BANG, BOOM BOOM POW—"

"Heya! What's up Shikamaru?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, snorting at the stupidity of his blonde step-brother. He strummed his fingers across his guitar. Now what was that note he wanted in the chorus?

"SASUKE-TEME! ITACHI! LET'S GO-O!"

Itachi, clearly unconcerned with Naruto earsplitting but redundant shouting, continue to straighten his hair, thus making his hair perfect.

Slugging his arm around Sasuke neck, Naruto tried to pull him off the kitchen but abruptly fell when Sasuke removed himself from Naruto's hold.

"Sasuke-teme, what the hell was that for?!"

Sasuke, visibly annoyed by the light-colored boy, sighed a strained sigh and glared at him.

"Dobe. What do you want?"

Naruto, ignoring the insult completely, grabbed his cell phone, _the iPhone 3G, _and quickly responded to the text message he had just received. Grinning happily, he looked up to Sasuke.

"Teme, let's go out!"

Sasuke, who evidently took what Naruto said the wrong way, gapped at him.

"_Hell no."_

"Psh, Sasuke, not like that you retard, Shikamaru says that the shopping center has a new edition in the store. You know what that means?!"

Sasuke, already zoned out the minute Naruto talked, said sarcastically, "Enlighten me, dobe."

"BABES! Hundreds and hundreds of girls!" Naruto said excitedly.

Itachi, who must have been listening the whole time, unemotionally asked, "And how does that persuade me?"

Naruto's blue eyes shinned with mischief.

"They have a new hair department store there."

-

-

* * *

-

-

"_One day, I am going to meet prince charming. He will be tall and handsome, and everyone will be jealous. HE WILL BE PERFECT."_

_"Hah, Ino-pig, good luck with that."_

_-_

_-_

* * *

_-_

_-_

**.OE**

Sakura Haruno was _pissed._

Well, pissed is an understatement.

She was absolutely livid.

She had spent the last _freaking five _hours at the coffee shop she worked at, did not receive coffee at said place, and was now working at her second job (she had to pay for college, you know?) till midnight.

Not only that, but her best friend, Ino and her boyfriend (ehmm, ex-boyfriend now), Shikamaru, had broken up _again._

_What was this, their 6__th__ or 7__th__ break up?!_

No matter how much Ino cursed/cried/yelled/promised, she and Shikamaru would always get back together by then end of the month.

Now, don't get me wrong, she loved Shikamaru, he was one of her good friends, but it was just that it was so… troublesome.

Ino had been texting her for the pasted four days (the breakup had happened five days ago), and seem to never let up on the texting.

Le, sigh. The world was cruel.

Sakura was leaning against the high desk in her 2nd job; _Barns and Noble;_ where the employers were suppose to help customers finding the book they needed.

So far, her job has been very calm. There were many customers today, but not enough to make her task difficult.

She had been standing there doodling on the paper that had said DO NOT WRITE ON, but was clearly ignored by said rosette-haired girl.

She was about to go find herself her own book to read while waiting for her next customer, but was stopped when she heard loud yelling coming from the entrance.

She squinted somewhat (damn, she forgot her contacts again), and was slightly surprised by the sight in front of her.

Now sprinting passed the entrance of the store, a very attractive man was being chased by a hoard of fangirls, who seemed more than excited to see the raven-haired man ahead of them.

Coming closer to the employer's desk, Sakura felt pity for the beautiful man and decided to help him from the deathly claws of the monster—I mean girls.

As soon as the man passed the desk, Sakura made a grab for him and quickly stuffed him behind her desk, thus hiding him from the obsessed women.

Patiently waiting for the crowd to clear up (thankfully they still thought the man was running), Sakura tried to keep the boy under the desk; even though he seemed to be very displeased with his location.

Once the crowd had left, Sakura moved herself so that the man could get out from under the desk.

Good-naturedly waiting for some words of gratitude, Sakura was shocked by the words that came out of his pretty mouth.

"Hell, you annoying fangirl! Can you guys ever learn to leave me alone! You practically jumped me!"

Angered by what he said, Sakura glared at him with much containment. Slowly (her mother always said to remain calm when angered), she breathed, trying to composed herself.

Slightly hissing while talking she said, "Excuse me? I just saved your life from those (wo)men!"

Glaring back he stated in a cold voice, "Sure. You just grabbed me so that you could molest me!"

Her composer finally cracking, Sakura roared loudly, "WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?"

Surprised by the pink-haired girl question, Sasuke hesitantly asked, "You don't know who I am?"

Calming down, she hmphed and replied, "No. I just saw you being chased by those fangirls, and felt sorry for you. But now I wish that I didn't help you."

Sasuke now dumbfounded, asked her one more time. "Are you sure you don't know who I am?"

"Nope," she said dully, getting bored with the conversation. Didn't she have plans with Ino tomorrow?

"So?"

"So, what?" She was getting annoyed.

"I asked you if you had ever heard of Sasuke Uchiha."

......

"Nope, why?"

Completely shocked, Sasuke said slowly, "I am Sasuke Uchiha."

"Hmm? Is that so? Well my name is Sakura Haruno, nice to meet you. Now, if you don't mind getting out of the employer's desk now, that would be much appreciated," she said sweetly.

Gradually, he walked around the table, seeming completely dazed out that she had not known who he was. He was Sasuke Uchiha! One of the three members of the most famous boy bands know in history, The Uchiha Brothers!

......

The Uchiha Brothers!

Of course, why didn't he think of that first?! Of course, she would know who The Uchiha Brothers were!

He would impress her then; she would know who he was and would automatically be wooed by him (which strangely seemed okay to the younger Uchiha).

Smirking and putting on his best face, Sasuke leaned down on her desk and huskily asked her.

"Do you know who The Uchiha Brothers are?"

-

-

* * *

-

-

"Never heard of them!"

-

-

* * *

_end._

* * *

**A/N: So if you have never have heard of them, I copied the idea of ****The Jonas Brothers ****and made it The Uchiha Brothers. Where I live, EVERYONE knows about The JBs. It's insane how everyone acts, the JBs will come to the mall, and everyone will be flipping out about it.**

**Well anywho, that is the same in Sakura's world, everyone knows the famous UBs, except for herself, that's why Sasuke reacted so strange, he was so used to be treated like a trophy, that he assumed Sakura is the same, and we know what happens…**

**Also, I KNOW Naruto is not an Uchiha, that's why I said he is his step-brother, both of their parents split and got remarried (Sasuke's dad and Naruto's mom) thus making Naruto change his last name.**

**This will probably be 3 or 4 chapters long, then I will start on another story maybe…**

_You want me to write, well you better review!_

lemonberryPUNCH.


	2. 02

****

-

**-**

**.OF**

Naruto was worried.

And when Naruto was worried, that involved him to think.

Which that fact alone, that Naruto Uzamaki Uchiha was thinking, was very, very, **VERY BAD.**

Because if Naruto was thinking, which yet again was **VERY BAD**, it usually meant that very, very, _very, _**VERY BAD** things were going to happen.

"Where the hell is Sasuke-teme?!"

Shikamaru, who had been sleeping on the bench next to the hair department store, abruptly woke up by his blonde haired companion yelling and bashing around.

"Naruto, calm down, I am sure wherever Sasuke is that he is perfectly fine."

Turning around quickly, Naruto glared at the pineapple shaped hair boy.

"Well, look who woke up! I have been here looking EVERYWHERE for Sasuke-teme, while you, Mr. Lazy-Ass, have been here _sleeping_ while your best friend is MIA!"

"Naruto," said Shikamaru very annoyed (he wasn't lazy dammit, just knew when to use his energy at the right times!), "Sasuke wouldn't be "MIA" as you call it, if you hadn't screamed "OH LOOK ITS SASUKE UCHIHA OF THE UCHIHA BROTHERS!" and dragged us away from him. Who knows where he is with all those fangirls chasing him."

Naruto looked at Shikamaru sheeply and turned around to the other, older, Uchiha.

"Yo, Itachi! Hurry up! We are tired of waiting for you to buy all your girly hair products! We gotta find Sasuke-teme and go practice for the concert tonight!"

Itachi, who had just step out of the hair department store, carrying two large shopping bags, but still looking elegant as ever, glared at his younger brother.

"It's not girly, foolish little step-brother. "

"Mhmm, and Sasuke-teme isn't gay. Let's go, let's go!" Naruto said while pushing the oldest Uchiha through the mall.

Shikamaru slowly followed the two Uchihas, still quite tired by the lack of sleep he had last. He had been texting Ino all last night, trying to get her to be reasonable so he could explain all that was happening. Also, he had been practicing on his Shogun with his father, still not quite beating him, but getting closer every day.

While the three friends continued to look for the last Uchiha, Shikamaru spotted something quite interesting.

"Oi, Uchihas, stop for a second."

Both halting when they heard their names, both turned around at looked at the brown-haired boy.

"Did you find Sasuke-teme, Shikamaru?!"

Shaking his head no, Shikamaru pointed at the Shogun books located in the front of the new store _Barns and Noble, _and proceeded to go into said store.

Both boys sweatdropped and followed the lazy boy to the store.

Once Shikamaru had found his desired equipment, the three continued to the checkout line at the side of the store.

Upon going to the line, the three were surprised by seeing a very familiar chicken-butt shape haired boy talking to a girl (who was very pretty, never the less) and not running away from her.

All deciding to publically humiliating the raven haired boy, the three quietly stocked up to the two lovebirds who were talking.

Right before Naruto was about to scream right into Sasuke's ears, he was surprised by what the pink-haired angel had said.

"Do you know who The Uchiha Brothers are?" Sasuke had said very sexy.

Smiling brightly, the girl responded cheerfully, "Never heard of them!"

"**WHAT!"**

**-**

**-**

* * *

_-_

_The Uchiha Brothers_

**by: lemonberryPUNCH**

**-**

**-**

* * *

**-**

"_I swear Ino, it was like The Day After Tomorrow when I meet them, I had no idea what was going on!"_

-

"_So you did get their numbers, Sakura. Right?"_

_-_

_-_

* * *

-

-

**.OS**

Sakura can honestly say, without a doubt, that she had never been so scared in her life by those boys.

After confessing that she had never heard of this Ew-cha-chi Brothers band (or was it U-chi-cha Brothers band?) to this Sasagay Uchiche guy, two guys (who even though they were _very_ attractive, they scared her half to death) pushed the boy who she had been talking to, and proceeded to yell at her.

"YOU HAVE NEVER HEARD OF THE UCHIHA BROTHERS?!"

"HOW IN THE WORLD HAVE YOU NEVER HEARD OF US?!"

The whole time Naruto and Itachi had been yelling at the poor girl, Sasuke still been in complete shock (like he had been when he found out that Santa wasn't real) on the floor, while Shikamaru looked lazy around, wondering whenever security would come and take them away from his (ex)girlfriend's best friend.

"ARE YOU DEAF? THAT IS THE ONLY EXPLANATION WHY YOU WOULDN'T KNOW US!"

"IDIOT, SHE RESPONDED TO SASUKE WHEN HE ASKED HER A QUESTION!"

"DO YOU LIVE IN A ROCK OR SOMETHING?"

"MAYBE SHE DOES, NARUTO, WE HAVE TO HELP HER!"

"_Don't tell me," _Naruto glared angrily at the girl. "_Your parents don't let you listen to us! _DON'T WORRY FAIR MAIDEN I WILL RESCUE YOU FROM THE EVIL CLUTCHES OF YOUR SO-CALLED PARENTS AND WISK YOU AWAY TO A PLACE WHERE RAMEN FALLS FROM THE SKY, SASUKE-TEME HAS THE POLE STUCK IN HIS ASS OUT, ITACHI IS BALD, SHIKAMARU ISN'T A LAZY ASS, AND WHERE YOU WILL BE FREE TO LISTEN TO THE HEAVENLY VOICE OF ME, **NARUTO UZAMAKI UCHIHA."**

And it was that long, but completely terrifying statement that caused Sakura to scream.

"SECURITY!"

-

-

* * *

-

-

"_Cause I'm a rock star, a rock star! A pretty little rock star, rock star—"_

"_Ino, shut up."_

_-_

_-_

* * *

-

-

**.OG**

Damn, Sasuke thought, it needs to be midnight sooner.

Sasuke had been waiting at the entrance of the _Barns and Noble _for the past three hours (thankfully they had gotten from the security guards by given them tickets to _The Uchiha Brothers' winter concert!_ which automatically gave them a free pass from the men) and was getting impatient.

He wanted to talk to that girl, what was it again, Sakura? She had entirely stunned him that she had no idea who he was. Now don't get him wrong, he wasn't trying to be cocky or anything, but he wanted her to know him. Not as _Sasuke Uchiha! Member of the Uchiha Brothers! _But as just Sasuke. It was strange that she had no idea who he was, he had never experienced a girl just treating him _normal._

It felt nice.

Waiting another hour, Sasuke was getting annoyed that he had not spotted the pink haired girl. Where the hell is she?

Finally, as if the gods above where answering his question, the said girl walked out briskly from the entrance of the store. She was no longer wearing her uniform that she wore for her job and was sporting a dark pair of blue denim skinny jeans with a white shirt underneath a purple jacket. In her hands was an over large purse (surprisingly not from _Coach _or from any other fancy store, but from _Target_) and a grey overcoat which he assumed that she was going to put on when she went outside.

Striding quickly to catch her, Sasuke in his black denim jeans and white _above the influence_ t-shirt (he had left his black overcoat and scarf in his car) proceeded to follow her to the exit of the store.

"Sakura."

Visibly seeing her tense up, Sakura turned at looked at him.

She glared at him and said, "What now? Didn't you bother me enough? I have _5 extra hours_ of work because of you and your friends!"

Rolling his eyes because of her ridiculous statement he stated, "Yeah, and that completely rivals with the concert I am going to have to perform tomorrow night in front of obsessed women _all night."_

Sakura snorted. "Yeah, and how many women will be there? Like _10."_

"Try one million," he said smirking at her flabbergasted face.

Sighing quietly, with her shoulders hunched slightly she said, "Look Sasuke, I have been working all day, I am tired, and really want to go to bed. Can we please cut this conversation short and you get along with what is so important to say that you had to stay at the mall till _midnight_ just to talk to me?"

Nodding seriously, Sasuke came closer to Sasuke to where they were less than a foot away.

Taking in a breath, because this _completely and utterly gorgeous _man was less than a foot away from her, and oh my god, he is leaning his face closer to hers, is he going to kiss me?!

Slowly and very sexy, Sasuke bent his head down to Sakura, his lips barely touching her face, and whispered into her ear.

"_Come to my concert."_

-

-

* * *

_end._

* * *

**A/N: Well I updated really quickly today, WARNING: DON'T GET USED TO IT. I really like this story so I can't help but love writing about this.**

**I have been working on another one shot, called Twitter! And hope to have it out by the end of this week on next Wednesday.**

_You want me to write, well you better review!_

lemonberryPUNCH.


	3. 03

-

-

**.OL**

When Ino Yamanaka received a phone call at 12:30 am, well let's just say she wasn't the least bit happy.

"WHAT?!"

"Oh, hi um Ino, this is Sakura—oh but you already knew that because well duh, caller id and all, but still—"

"Sakura, what could you possible tell me that is so important that you had to call me at _12:30 in the morning?!_"

"Oh right—well that… hmm. Uh so how can I say this without you freaking out? Uhh—"

"You're testing my patience, Sakura."

"Ah! Okay so today while I was at work, so I could pay for college and all—"

"Still testing."

"And this really cute guy was being chased by fangirls, so I felt like helping the poor soul by saving him! But he was all bitchy about it and blah—

"I am gonna hang up if this doesn't get to a point."

"AND WELL I SAW SHIKAMARU WITH THESE GUYS WHO WERE CALLED THE UCHIHA BROTHERS, AND ONE WAS REALLY HOT AND GAVE ME FREE TICKETS TO THEIR CONCERT, _WHICH IS APPARENTLY SOLD OUT_, AND HE SAID HE WANTED TO HANG WITH ME, SO I ASKED FOR TWO TICKETS AND GOT YOU ONE. **AND I SAW SHIKAMARU!"**

"…."

"Ino?"

"_**WHAT?!"**_

-

-

* * *

_-_

_The Uchiha Brothers_

**by: lemonberryPUNCH**

**-**

**-**

* * *

-

-

"_Omgod Sakura! I am so excited! Their music is so good and they are so cute and.... _why do you look like that?!"

"…"

"…"

"_What is the name of the band again?"_

_-_

_-_

_

* * *

_

-

_-_

**.OB**

To say Sasuke Uchiha was excited was an understatement.

He was _WAYYY _more than excited. More like ecstatic (oh, what now, I busted the SAT words on ya?!) or just, as Naruto said it, _pumpedupforthepartyya'!_

Never mind, Sasuke was not _that _excited.

But just the fact that there was one girl, who didn't know who he was, didn't know he was rich, and seemed to keep her space from him (which may actually be a bad thing for him).

He could be himself, and she wouldn't treat him like a trophy, but more like a friend (coughfriendswithbenifitscough).

Oh and the best part?

She was smoking hot.

-

-

* * *

-

-

"_Dang, so she knows nothing about you Sasuke-teme? Not like you rich or a worldwide famous musician?"_

"_Yes, dobe."_

"_Nothing at all?"_

"_Yes, dobe."_

"_Pft—then teme she is definitely not going to like you, you're an ass! It's the money and the world wide famous musician that makes you tolerable!"_

"…"

_SMACK!_

"_Ouch, __**that fucking hurt Sasuke!"**_

_-_

_-_

* * *

-

-

**.OP**

It had taken Ino 3 hours, 56 minutes, and 32 seconds to get Sakura reading for her big date (that Sakura did not see as a date, but Ino was more than sure it was. THIS IS SASUKE UCHIHA WE ARE TALKING ABOUT HERE, DUH IT'S A DATE).

"Ino-pig, I don't see why it is a big deal why I have to be this dressed up for a concert! Can't I just wear a t-shirt and jeans?"

"_Hell no. _I just spent my precious life getting you ready to the first date of your life, you HAVE to be perfect," Ino said while finishing straightening her hair. Sakura wasn't the only one who needed to impress. Shikamaru was going to be there.

"I feel like a slut." Sakura said with a hmph.

She was wearing a nice pair of shorts (--_remember Sakura, it's a concert, even if it is winter_ , _we will get hot with all the people there, and well I am pretty sure you'll get pretty _hot _when you see Sasuke-kun tonighttt. – INO YOU PERVERT!") _and a black tank top. Thankfully she got Ino to let her wear a cute gray jacket with it, and finally some make-up/jewelry/ hair accessories, and she was finally done.

Ino was wearing a black halter dress with some tall brown _leather_ boots. Her hair was straightened and her make-up perfect.

They were set.

"I STILL FEEL LIKE SLUT!"

"TAKES ONE TO KNOW ONE, SAKURA! GET OVER YOURSELF."

".....fine."

-

-

* * *

-

-

"_Holy crap, Ino! Is that where they are playing?!"_

_Smirk._

"_Sakura, expect the best from The Uchiha Boys."_

_-_

_-_

* * *

_-_

_-_

**.IO**

They had arrived an hour early to the concert stadium, just so that they could get good parking and be able to find the infamous Sasuke Uchiha.

Once entering the stadium, Sakura couldn't help but gape at how large the stadium was. It could possible fit a million people in it!

"We are supposed to have a full crowd tonight."

Sakura whipped around to the voice, half expecting Sasuke because of the voice resemblance, but was surprised to find a man who looked much like Sasuke but with longer hair.

"Uhm… And who are you?"

Ino screeched in happiness.

"Itachi Uchiha."

Looking skeptical at the supposed 'Itachi Uchiha' Sakura asked, "And I a guessing you are Sasuke's older brother?"

Itachi smirked. "You guessed correctly."

Rolling her eyes, Sakura looked past Itachi and smiled a little bit when we saw Sasuke trudging towards the small group. He smirked when their eyes met, and smirked more when she blushed and looked away.

"Sakura."

Said girl looked up and smiled.

"Hi, Sasuke."

Itachi and Ino smirked at the two lovebirds.

Chugging an arm around Sasuke's neck, Itachi said, "Well sorry to leave you two beautiful ladies, but me and little brother need to go meet up with Naruto and get ready for the concert."

Nodding dumbly at Itachi, Sakura and Ino (who was still out of it because of the fact that the Itachi Uchiha, THE ITACHI UCHIHA, called her beautiful) started walking down the aisle to the stage.

"I'll see you after the concert, Sakura."

Giggling slightly, Sakura nodded, and followed Ino to the front row seats that Sasuke had graciously gave to her.

Sakura couldn't help but smile when Sasuke shouted out "She is not my girlfriend, Itachi!" while blushing madly.

-

-

* * *

_end._

* * *

**I FINALLY UDATED! WOO**

**Yeah, so school starts on Monday (BOO!), so it may take a while till I update!**

_You want me to write, you better review!_

lemonberryPUNCH


	4. 04

-

-

**.ll**

Sakura couldn't really say this was the _most exciting moment of her entire life_ – because well it wasn't.

She wasn't excited that she got tickets to a concert that was apparently sold out.

She wasn't excited that her best friend, Ino-pig, was with her at said concert.

She wasn't excited that she was getting free food and drinks **and** a live performance.

She wasn't excited that the _most gorgeous boy in the entire world with wonderful hair and body and—_ehmm. She was not excited that a guy (who apparently is a rock star, che right) invited to her to his concert.

And finally she wasn't very good at lying about the fact that she was more than excited than she had ever been before. Ever.

-

-

* * *

_-_

_The Uchiha Brothers_

**by: lemonberryPUNCH**

**-**

**-**

* * *

-

-

"_SH-H-HH—HHH-AAAA---KKKK----EEEEEE I-----TTTTTT UUUU-P-P-PPPPP!!!"_

_-_

_-_

* * *

_-_

_-_

**.lZ**

Sasuke buttoned his shirt, making sure every button went into it correct hole, he didn't want people dying if they saw his chest, he thought.

Adding some more gel to his hair (even though his brother _was _a weirdo for being obsessed with hair, he did have good tricks to keep Sasuke hair from flattening), Sasuke then put his shoes on. Also checking to make sure he tightened all shoe laces (he didn't want what happened to Naruto to happen to him. Tripping on your shoelaces into the crowd is _a bad idea._ It took them 30 minutes to get Naruto out last time, think how long it would take _him_ out. He flinched at the thought).

After stretching for 30 more minutes (he was going to be doing flips, duh) Sasuke knew.

He was ready.

Everything was perfect; he was refreshed. Hair perfect, check. Clothes perfect, check. Guitar perfect, check. Him perfect—

"Oi Sasuke-teme we will be on stage in about 20 minutes! Get ready to knock them dead!"

_20 minutes?_ He thought, smirking. _I can't wait to see Sakura's face when she sees me._

Checking his hair for the last time, Sasuke grabbed his guitar and slung its strap around his neck. He strummed his guitar as he walked from his dress room and headed to the back stage, where the producer people (or whatever they were called, he had no idea) would get his mic on.

While walking at a normal pace, Sasuke noticed he heard some type of beating coming from the front stage. _Maybe a sound check? _He thought.

Curiosity getting the best of him, Sasuke walked faster to the stage, the beat, getting louder and louder until he was more than sure that it _wasn't a sound check. _

It definitely sounded like a song.

Sprinting now, almost hitting Naruto in the process ( "Hey--- Woah! Watch it teme!!"), Sasuke reached the back stage and heard a familiar tune that he absolutely loathed.

It couldn't be.

Quickly looking around, Sasuke found the sheet of paper that gave the list of songs The Uchiha Brothers were suppose to sing.

Checking at the top of said paper, Sasuke was flabbergasted that there was an opening act.

--check?

-

-

_**Oh, crap.**_

-

-

* * *

_-_

_-_

"_Riiiiiggghhhttttt nooooooowwwwwww!!!!!"_

_-_

_-_

* * *

_-_

_-_

**.lE**

A pair of 6 inch heels clicked around in another dressing room.

Quietly humming to herself, the women put on a pair of red tight skinny jeans and an _oh so low _tight shirt.

Adding her bangles and earrings on, the makeup artist came and quickly fixed her face up.

Black eyeliner wrapped around her eye as red eye shadow with gold shimmer was added next.

Putting on a lipstick, that would make it look like one's lip was bleeding; she made sure nothing was out of place.

Smirking at her reflection, she quickly did a double check and winked at herself.

**Let's see Sasuke trying to resist me this time.**

-

-

* * *

-

-

"_WEEEEEEEEE'RRRRREEEEEEEE PUMPIINNNN' UPPPPP THEEEEE PARRRTTAAAYYYY NOOOOOWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!"_

_-_

_-_

* * *

-

-

**.lF**

Sakura and Ino had been waiting for almost an hour now.

They had eaten two hot dogs, 3 cans of soda (each), cotton candy, starbursts, and had about 10 pieces of licorice.

Let's just say that they were sugar high.

_**Really sugar high.**_

Sakura and Ino had seen Shikamaru, which was apparently a bad idea, considering that Sakura had to literally hold Ino down from attacking him. Let's just say that after talking (coughyellingcough) about their problems, Ino had started to cry and ran off with Sakura.

While in the bathroom, Sakura worriedly sat on the sink while Ino was in the stall. She had dragged them to the bathroom and ran into the stall.

Not hearing anything for a while, Sakura got even more worried.

"Ino-chan? Are you alright?"

Ino appeared out of that stall, looking perfect and did not look like she had been crying at all, the moment Sakura asked.

"Yeah forehead! Why do you look so worried?!"

Looking flabbergasted at Ino, she said, "Why do you not look like you have been balling your eyes out for the past 5 minutes?!"

Snorting at the pink haired girl's silly statement she said, "Dude, forehead it called acting. A-c-t-i-n-g."

"You were acting?!"

Smiling happily Ino nodded, "Yep. That's what you get for being acting school for 12 years. Sakura, I was crying. I was pretending!"

Still looking confused Sakura just stared at Ino.

"Haha, forehead, now Shikamaru will think he hurt my feelings and actually see my side of the story. He will apologize and we can talk it out and hopefully get back together."

Ino rolled her eye at Sakura's still shocked face, and dragged her out of the bathroom into the stadium.

It took them almost 10 minutes to walk back to their seats (that stadium was **FULL man!**) and comfortably got into their seats.

Just as they sat down, the stadium's lights dimmed down and the crowded screamed with joy.

The lights started flickering on and off, like that at a rave party, and bright green and blue light started spinning around the whole stadium.

Fog squirted out of the floor and all over the stage.

A familiar beat to Sakura started bouncing across the room, and the fans started screaming as a box from the ceiling came down holding one figure in it.

The beat increased tempo as a voice was heard.

-

-

"Shhaaakkkkeee itttttttt upppppppp!!!! Riiiiiighhhttttttttttttttttttttt now. WE'RE PUMPING UP THE PARTY NOW!"

Sakura's eyes open and sparkled with adoration, and stood up.

"**OH MY GOD ITS KARIN!"**

-

-

_

* * *

_

end

* * *

**This chapter was some much fun to write! Now I am hoping out everyone know who Karin is playing in the story. If not, you have never heard good music before.**

**Also, I love this singer, but because of her and Nick's relationship, it reminds me of Karin and Sasuke relationship (or lack of) too.**

**So that's why I am making Karin her, if she seems like a slut, I am sorry but I don't see the singer as one!**

Bonus points go to:

Who can guess the name of the cool singer Karin is playing?

-

_You want me to write, well you better review!_

lemonberryPUNCH.


	5. 05

-

-

**.lS**

Sasuke coughed violently as the smoke from Karin's concert continued. She _had_ to use special effects didn't she? She had said people like special effects, and if she had special effects, then people would like her. Of course, Sasuke knew the real reason why she did it. She had know for many years Sasuke had asthma, and she felt that if Sasuke were to _coincidentally_ have an asthma attack, Karin would be there with her (disgusting, over covered with lip gloss and hair) lips to do some CPR.

(_Please note for normal people CPR means Cardiopulmonary resuscitation, but alas for the red head it meant Cissing People Rampedly. Thankfully no one had told her that Kissing did not start with a C, because he had _no idea_ what she was going to do instead to fix the incorrect grammar mistake.) _

Sasuke continued to cough, cursing his luck, because he had forgotten his inhaler in his dressing room.

_Damn it—I think I am about to have an asthma attack._

"Naruto—Itachi—I can't breathe!"

Before Sasuke knew it, his world had turned black.

**-**

**-**

* * *

_-_

_The Uchiha Brothers_

**by: lemonberryPUNCH**

**-**

* * *

**-**

**-**

"_Breaking news! News reporter, Kurenai Sarutobi, here! The famous teen singer, Sasuke Uchiha, was found backstage unconscious at his concert right as Karin Kanagawa finished her open act for the Uchiha Brothers! Apparently the pop teen sensations' over the top special effects and smoke seemed to be too much for the young hottie, as he was found having experienced an asthma attack then shortly passed out. Fans were angered by the cancelation of the concert, but Kakashi Hatake, the manager of the Uchiha Brothers, promises a refund for all their fans. Back to you Asuma Sarutobi!"_

"_Yes, fans are displeased and angered, but more seem to be blaming Karin for the accident. The teen princess was seen in hysteria as the young Uchiha was rushed into the ambulance. Her manager, Orochimaru, says that 'Karin is greatly disappointed in herself, both she and __I will__ make sure he is taken into good hands.'"_

-

-

* * *

-

-

**.IG**

Sasuke woke up to the smell of anesthetics and ramen. A bright light had notified Sasuke it was another morning in the hospital (he has spent two days in the hospital, just as a precaution of course). Groaning loudly, he proceeded to cover his face with the pillow his oh-so-beautiful-head of his was laying on to cover up the horrible smell and too-bright light.

"Teme! You're awake!"

He groaned even louder when he heard his ever so obnoxious step-brother speak.

"Teme, come on, wakey wakey, you have a guest, teme-chan!"

"Dobe, leave alone, I'm not in the mood for your shit right now!"

Naruto's reply was a snort.

Sasuke heard Naruto walk away, sighing contentfully since the loud mouth was gone. Now maybe some sleep would be possible.

He was about to fall asleep again when all the sudden—

"SORRY SAKURA-CHAN, SASUKE-TEME IS BEING AN ASS AND DOESN'T WANT TO SEE ANYONE BECAUSE HE IS BEING EMO RIGHT NOW AND SULKING CAUSE HE PASSED OUT FROM BEING SO EMBARASSED AND NERVOUS TO PLAY FOR YOU. BUT DON'T WORRY, I'LL TAKE YOU OUT TO EAT AND SHOW YOU HOW A REAL MAN PROPERLY TREATS A WOMEN AND I'LL—BLEECH WHAT THE HECK TEME, I WAS TALKING TO SAKURA-CHAN DON'T THROW YOUR 5 DAY OLD MILK THAT YOU REFUSE TO DRINK CAUSE YOU ARE LACTOES INTOLARETAGLE TO MILK. Geez, Sakura, do you know what lactoes intoleratagle means?!"

"Um, Naruto-san, I think its lactose intolerant, it means he can't drink milk—"

"SAKURA-CHAN, DON'T CALL ME NARUTO-SAN! IT'S NARUTO-KUN TO YOU! OR WHATEVER YOU WANT! EVEN NARUTO-SAMA IF YOU WANT (insert Naruto wiggling his eyebrow in a perverted kind of way), I'M YOURS, SAKUR—"

"DOBE, _SHUT UP!"_

-

-

* * *

-

-

"_So, forehead girl, how was your visit (coughdatecough) at the hospital with my dearest Sasuke-kun?"_

"_Oh, shut up, Pig."_

_-_

_-_

* * *

_-_

_-_

**_._lL**

After kicking Naruto out of his hospital bed, and locking it (just to make sure), Sasuke sat in his bed again as Sakura took the chair sitting next to his bed. This was the first time Sasuke had been alone with a girl in the same room. A rush of nervousness overfilled his body as he concluded he _had_ to talk to her at some point. But what was he suppose to say?

"Hey sorry, about sorta kinda passing out on you the other night. The smoke was kinda too much to handle!"

To which he imagined she would reply:

"Psh! Smoke?! You passed out because of smoke? Naruto is right! I need a **REAL MAN!**"

Then, she would unlatch the door, yell for her "Naruto-sama" and then proceeded to go off with him to make loud mouth babies with freakishly pink hair.

_Cringe. _

Thankfully, for Sasuke's well being, this did not happen.

"Are you feeling any better?"

Shocked, Sasuke's head jerked to face the pink haired beauty.

"Um, yeah I guess."

"That's good," she said nervously. She continued to play around with her hair in an anxious manner. "I mean you were passed out! Thankfully, Naruto noticed you and called 911. Naruto should have called the ambulance twice! I was about to have a heart attack when I saw you!"

Sasuke smirked.

"Really now?"

"Yes really! I was worried, you baka! You totally owe me for almost scaring me half to death!"

Ideas of make-out sessions and not so innocent thoughts came through the Uchiha's mind.

He smirked again.

"And, how, Sakura, do you want me to _repay_ you?"

Totally not catching the hidden message Sasuke was giving her, Sakura began to think.

Then she smirked.

Sasuke, believing that Sakura got his meaning to "repaying him" smirked even more.

"I want you…"

Sasuke imaged all the glorious make out sessions with the girl; he would prove Naruto _and Sakura_ he was a real man!

"… to introduce me…"

Pleasure, unbelievable hot smoking pleasure, just like how bunnies do it dammit—

"… to Karin Kanagawa!"

-

-

* * *

-

-

_Dammit._

_-_

_-_

* * *

-

-

/**Message Transmit/**

**Orochimaru: **Is everything going according to plan, Karin?

**Karin:** Yes, Orochimaru-sama.

**Orochimaru:** Don't forget your end of the deal Karin; Sasuke Uchiha will not be given to you if you do not get him to work for Sound Enterprise.

**Karin:** Hai, Orochimaru-sama, I will not let you down.

**Orochimaru:** Let's see if Sasuke Uchiha can refuse working for me now. I hardly doubt it when he finds what I have in store for him.

**Karin:** And then Sasuke-kun, you and I will be together, _forever._

**/END TRANSMITION/**

-

-

* * *

**Oh, hohohoh, Sasuke is getting a little imaginative, wouldn't you agree?**

**Sorry, for the LONG wait. I suck, I know. No way to get around it.**

**... I really need ideas, please? I would love you so much, just like a fat kid who loves cake.**

_You want me to write, you better review!_

lemonberryPUNCH


	6. 06

-

-

**.IB**

"Why hello there! You've reached Sakura Haruno! Please leave your name and number and I'll get back to you— "

"HEY. THIS IS INO. IF YOU ARE A GUY AND YOU ARE HOT, THEN HOLY CRAP KISS SAKURA ALREADY AND MAKE HER YOUR GIRLFRIEND—"

"Ino, what the hell?! Get off my phone right now—"

"BEEP."

"_Uh, Sakura— This is Sasuke, um Sasuke Uchiha. I was wondering if you would, um, want to come out with me, to, uh meet Karin. We are meeting at the coffee shop off of Main and Park at 4 o'clock on Tuesday. Call me back later. Bye."_

-

"You've reached Uchiha Sasuke. If you are a fangirl, don't leave a message. If you are the dobe, no Naruto, I don't want ramen. Hn."

"_Hey Sasuke! This is Sakura! I would love to hang with you! When would be good for you? Oh, um thanks for introducing me to Karin soon. Looking forward to it! Bye!"_

_-_

"Hey, Babes, this is Karin! If you wanna have a fun time with me, just leave a message! And if this is Sasuke-kun, then hun, you don't need to leave a message, just come to my house. Love you!"

"…… _Um, Karin, this is Sasuke. A friend and I want to hang out with you on Tuesday, 5 o'clock, at the coffee shop on Main and Park. Bye."_

_-_

"Why hello there! You've reached Sakura Haruno! Please leave your name and number and I'll get back to you— "

"HEY. THIS IS INO. IF YOU ARE A GUY AND YOU ARE HOT, THEN HOLY CRAP KISS SAKURA ALREADY AND MAKE HER YOUR GIRLFRIEND—"

"Ino, what the hell?! Get off my phone right now—"

"BEEP."

"_Sakura, Karin is coming. You owe me. Hn."_

_-_

* * *

_-_

_-_

_The Uchiha Brothers_

**by: lemonberryPUNCH**

**-**

**-**

* * *

**-**

"_I am so excited Ino-chan! I get to meet Karin-chan and hang out with Sasuke, at the same time! It's like a dream come true!"_

"_Sakura, you do know that Sasuke absolutely __**loathes**__ Karin, right?"_

"_. . . What?"_

-

-

* * *

-

-

**.IP**

Okay, so Sasuke had lied. He had told Sakura to meet him at 4 o'clock and Karin at 5 o'clock. Was it his fault he wanted some alone time with Sakura?

If anyone had said yes, he would have punched them.

He wanted to make this um, relationship thing, work. And like hell he would let Karin ruin another one of his relationships. His last relationship did not go off with a happy ending, that's for sure.

He wanted to at least get a girlfriend who would make him content with the choices he had made in his life.

And like he had said earlier, like hell he would let Karin ruin it.

-

-

* * *

-

-

"_What do you mean he hates her?!"_

"_Sakura, it so obvious that he does. Have you __**seen**__ what she does when she is near him?"_

"_Damn."_

_-_

_-_

* * *

_-_

_-_

**.ZO**

_Text to: Sasuke Uchiha_

_Text from: Sakura Haruno_

_Hey Sasuke :) I am really looking forward to seeing you and Karin tomorrow! _

_-_

_Text to: Sakura Haruno_

_Text from: Sasuke Uchiha_

_Hey, it's no problem. I am looking forward to hang with you tomorrow too._

_-_

_Text to: Sasuke Uchiha_

_Text from: Sakura Haruno_

_What about Karin?!_

_-_

_Text to: Sakura Haruno_

_Text from: Sasuke Uchiha_

_What about her?_

_-_

_Text to: Sasuke Uchiha_

_Text from: Sakura Haruno_

_Are you excited to hang with Karin too?!_

_-_

_Text to: Sakura Haruno_

_Text from: Sasuke Uchiha._

_....._

_-_

_-_

* * *

_-_

_-_

"_Ino! You were right! He hates her! What am I going to do?!"_

"_Do whatever girl does when this happens."_

"… _And what, pray tell, is that?"_

"_Ditch the third wheel."_

_-_

_-_

* * *

_-_

_-_

**.ZI**

Sasuke had arrived at the coffee shop at three forty five in a state of a nervous breakdown. Sure, he was cool and calm on the outside, but he was about to burst in annoyance of the fact he had to be within a five foot radius of Karin.

Well, at least Sakura was there.

Sakura had arrived at four o'clock sharp, just as he had asked her. She gave him a large, but shy smile.

"Hello, Sasuke."

He looked at her with a small smirk.

"Hn."

She raised her eyebrow in confusion.

"Hn? What does that mean?"

He rolled his eyes at her naivety and shrugged it off.

"So, um, Sasuke when is Karin coming here?"

Ah, he forgot about the cow.

"She'll be here sooner or later. Knowing her, she will be an hour late getting ready."

She sighed at little bit, disappointment crossing her face.

Sasuke smirked at the girl.

Slowly reaching across, he grabbed her hand.

"But hey, that means more time to us, right?"

Her large smile was her answer.

-

-

They talked the entire hour. They fit together just like two pieces of a puzzle.

Sasuke was amazed about how much of a good person Sakura was.

Besides her work, she also volunteered at the hospital, working under the famous Doctor Tsunada.

She of course, wanted to be a doctor.

When she asked him what he wanted to be, he surprised her, and himself.

"I want to be a police man."

"A police man," she asked curiously. "Why a police man?"

"My father was one before he died."

"Oh, Sasuke, I am so sorry, I didn't know—"

"Its fine," he said with a small smile. "I was too young to really remember it. He died when I was seven."

She frowned.

"I know how you feel. My mother died of cancer last year."

"Sakura…"

Half smiling, she replied, "My parents divorced when I was four, and I lived most of my life with my dad, so it didn't really hurt when I found out. I felt guilty about it, but my dad said it was okay not to cry about it because I really never knew her."

Nodding, Sasuke decided to change the subject.

"I would… I would like to take you out on a date."

Her eyebrow rose, once again, in confusion.

"Sasuke…?"

Frowning slightly, Sasuke took this as a no, and stood up to leave. _Was that past hour mean nothing to her?_

"Oh, okay. Well then I am going to leave—"

She grabbed his hand and pulled him back into his seat.

"Sasuke," she said smiling, "I thought we were already on a date."

Realization covered his face.

"You mean—"

"I like you, and yes, I would love to go out on another date with you."

She leaned over and gave him a quick peck on the cheek, blushing when she leaned back in her seat.

Sasuke leaned forward to kiss her on the lips (because dammit, that was NOT a kiss), kissed her lightly, and expect to see her smiling but was stopped by the screeching of a banshee.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH MY SASUKE-KUN."

Ah, exit to the right, happy soon to be couple, enter to the left, soon to be happy couple with Karin (aka the third wheel).

Sigh.

-

-

* * *

-

-

/**Message Transmit/**

**Orochimaru: **So Sasuke-kun has a new blossom, does he?

**Kabuto:** Yes, Orochimaru-sama. She is very… pretty. Pretty, indeed.

**Orochimaru:** Well there looks to be a change in the plans.

**Kabuto:** Hai, Orochimaru-sama, do you want be to talk to the president of Haruno Inc.?

**Orochimaru:** Yes, Kabuto-kun, it's time that Sound Enterprise and Haruno Inc. _become one._

**Kabuto: **Well, little blossom, it looks like we will be seeing each other, very, very soon.

**/END TRANSMITION/**

**-**

**-**

* * *

_end. _

* * *

_**No comments whatsoever.**_

__

_You want me to write, you better review!_

lemonberryPUNCH


	7. 07

"_Breaking news! News reporter, Kurenai Sarutobi, here! __Business investigators have made it official: Sound Enterprise and Haruno Inc. have joined together to make Haruno Sound. The two presidents, Orochimaru and Kyoto Haruno, have agreed to a joint custody of the organization, each receiving fifty percent of profit. Here is Asuma Sarutobi with more information."_

"_Our network has received an email and a letter finalizing the joint companies. Reports also speak of what will happen with Orochimaru's adopted son, Kabuto, and Haruno's only daughter, Sakura Haruno. Maybe a new love will occur, thus making one family own the business—"_

_/end transmition/_

* * *

_The Uchiha Brothers_

**by: lemonberryPUNCH**

* * *

**.ZZ**

**9:32 pm **

**To: Sakura**

**From: Ino**

Sakura, why in the world would your father want to join companies with SOUND FOR CRYING OUT LOUD?

**9:33 pm **

**To: Ino **

**From: Sakura**

I don't know actually. He never told me about joining, and whenever I ask he leaves the room…

**9:34 pm **

**To: Sakura**

**From: Ino **

HOLY CRAP YOUR DAD IS BEING BLACKMAILED.

**9:35 pm**

**To: Ino **

**From: Sakura**

Ino, you watch way TOO many drama shows.

* * *

**.ZE**

**9:36 pm**

**To: Shikamaru**

**From: Ino **

Hey, I need your help.

**9:37 pm**

**To: Ino **

**From: Shikamaru**

Ino? Are you okay? You were crying last time I talked to you.

And sure, what's up?

**9:38 pm**

**To: Shikamaru**

**From: Ino **

Let's not talk/text about that right now.

You plan on majoring in business, right?

**9:39 pm**

**To: Ino **

**From: Shikamaru**

Ino, please can we meet up and talk?

And, yes I am.

**9:40 pm**

**To: Shikamaru**

**From: Ino **

Sure, sure.

Okay then.

**9:41 pm**

**To: Ino **

**From: Shikamaru**

My house?

And okay then? Asking random questions, isn't random or anything.

**9:42 pm **

**To: Shikamaru**

**From: Ino **

Yeah, yeah.

Well…

**9:43pm **

**To: Ino **

**From: Shikamaru**

Okay.

And well…?

**9:44 pm **

**To: Shikamaru**

**From: Ino **

Remember that IOU you gave me a while ago?

**9:45pm **

**To: Ino **

**From: Shikamaru**

Yeah…?

**9:46 pm **

**To: Shikamaru**

**From: Ino **

Well, let's just say, I am going to use that now. ;)

**9:47pm **

**To: Ino **

**From: Shikamaru**

… Troublesome woman.

* * *

"_So— mhhh, Shikamaru stop!— stop kissing me, you owe me remember? This is for Sasuke and Sakura remember? I am worried about her father and Orochimaru! That just doesn't make sense…"_

"_Ino, relax, I got this."_

"_What do you mean you got this? Shikamaru I mean it—"_

"_Ino."_

"Oh—_ oh, Shikamaru, I get it."_

"_Troublesome woman."_

* * *

**.ZF**

Coffee with Karin, was, well, interesting.

After pulling Karin off of him, Sasuke made sure to keep Karin sitting on the other side of the table.

Away from him; and more importantly, Sakura.

Sakura became silent the whole period when Karin came, and when Karin had left to get some non-fat coffee (which she totally lied about getting, that fat cow), she finally spoke.

"Uh, Sasuke?"

"Hm?" he hummed quietly, playing with her fingers that were in his hand (because they were holding hands, duh), and looked up at her with a small smile.

Even though he had spent ten agonizing minutes with Karin, he had also spent them with Sakura, and that was okay with him.

She blushed at the look of contentment on his face.

"Um, Karin is different then she is in her concerts."

Rolling his eyes, Sasuke snorted. "More than you will ever know."

Sighing she replied, "Um— would you want to stay here? Or I mean we can leave if you want?"

"Really?" he said perking up a little.

"Yeah," Sakura said with a smile.

* * *

"**Yo! This is Naruto Uchiha! What up fool?"**

"_Um. Mr. Uchiha? This is Kaya Miyazaki, from the coffee shop off of Main Street."_

"**Oh! I remember that place! YOU GUYS DON'T SERVE RAMEN!"**

"_Um— yes, sir, I know, because it is a _coffee _shop sir."_

"**SO?"**

"_Anyway sir, your fine for the destruction of our coffee maker was sent to you because Ms. Karin said Mr. Uchiha was the cause of the minor explosion in the shop. Your fine is 5 billion yen."_

**"… ****lolwhut?"**

* * *

**.ZS**

Twirling around happily, Sakura fell into her bed. She had never felt this way about anyone in her life before. Sure, there had been the occasional boyfriend who had made her heart flutter, but Sasuke was different.

Sasuke was Sasuke.

Waking up to the sound of her phone, Sakura rolled over to the other side of her bed with a grunt. Grabbing her phone, she quickly checked through her texts messages to see what text she missed.

Seeing it was from her dad, Sakura smiled. Reading through the text message, however, made the smile turn into a trembling frown.

What was she suppose to do now?

* * *

_"Uchiha-sama."_

_"Yes, Kakashi?"_

_"Your meeting with Orochimaru is in five minutes, do you want me to move it back an hour?"_

_"No, Kakashi, it is fine, inform my sons that their mother want to talk to them after the meeting is done. It's time they know about their future."_

_"Hai Uchiha-sama."_

* * *

Kakashi sighed, looking at the newspaper. It had read: _Sound Enterprises expanding! _

It looked like the pieces were coming together.

* * *

_end._

* * *

**Okay guys, sorry for the late chapter, and sorry but this is a filler chapter. Next chapter will have more action in it. Check out my new story: the stories of life. First chapter Glee lovers will love! **

**note1: **that was MRS. IN THE END. MR. IS DEAD REMEMEBER?

_You want me to write, well you better review!_

lemonberryPUNCH


End file.
